BF Fanfic: Grand Awakening
I see her. What is she doing here? She’s just going to hinder and insult me for not knowing anything about myself. Nope. I don’t have Karl to defend me either. “Hey Seria. Big dragon, huh?” I try to make small talk as we stare into the eyes of a giant dragon. I know that Lin said there would be other summoners that would help me in this sim, but why her? “Hi Summoner. You don’t need to help, you’re too weak anyway.” That’s my Seria. A butt pancake like always. “You know that your units are almost all dead, right?” I ask her, as if she didn’t know. I mean, she always says how much better she is than me. She must know she does need my help, right? “Go away, Summoner. I don’t want your amnesia to spread.” Does it do that? That would explain a lot. I must have touched someone with memory loss, but I can’t remember who… “Your units are all dead.” I send out my team. Holy Thunder Eze, Bow God Lario, Twin Shot Rickel, Royal Elimo, and Miracle totem. They take the dragon to half health, and the stupid thing runs. Again. “You IDIOT!!!! You should have killed it while you had the chance!” Seria’s yelling fades to background, as a purple man appears. He has red horns. “Hello! I’m Summoner, what’s yo-” In the middle of my introduction, he blasts Seria with some dark voodoo stuff. “HAHAHA! You were just as easy to beat as Karl.” He says. I start running to Seria’s aid, but reconsider and punch the man in the gut. He disappears over the fields, laughing all the way. This time I actually run to Seria’s aid. “Seria. Come on! Wake up!” I have tears in my eyes. Is she really dead? I’m not her arena rank yet. I didn’t get to prove myself to her. Why am I sad? All she does is make fun of me for my amnesia which wasn’t my fault. I kiss her cheek, and realize that I have to focus on the goal. Killing the dang dragon. I take one last look at her, and run off. When I get to the dragon, I half kill it and run, and repeat two more times. When the final battle comes, I take it down in less than five minutes, which is impressive for my five star team that only has one six star. I wake up. I’m in the Akras Summoners’ hall. Lin is staring at me. Seria isn’t meeting my gaze. Karl slaps me. and walks away. I see a screen. Oh. My. God. They saw it. They saw me. Oh crud. “Well… That was not what I thought would happen.” Lin says. “I’m leaving.” Seria seems mad, which isn’t a surprise. I would be mad if someone who I teased developed feelings for me and did what I just did in front of their best friend and someone with green hair. I don’t think Lin’s going to let us go into the sim together ever again. I pass some green haired dude. He turns around. He’s running at me. He draws his sword, so I draw my twin daggers that I keep hidden in leg sheathes. They were given to me by my friend Paris as a birthday present, or the anniversary of my coming to Grand Gaia. We call it my birthday. “I’m Lugina, and if you touch my rival’s girl again, nevermind, I’ll kill you now!” Lugina screams. He swings his sword. I block with one dagger, and lunge at his leg with my other dagger. We fight until someone walks in the room. “Stop!” Paris? What is she doing here? “Lugina! You’re bigger than fighting over this. It’s not even your business.” Our faces are bruised and bloody, and Paris is glaring at us. She’s like a mother, or at least what I heard a mother is, to me. How does she know Lugina? We leave the building in silence. Before we leave, Lugina whispers in my ear. “Until we meet again. You are a worthy rival. Join the Demon Slayers, and you will be my ultimate rival.” Okay? He’s weird. I have no idea what he means by ultimate rival, but it’s an interesting idea. “Do you know what you did wro- Eli!” Paris calls me. Wait what? “Eli?” I ask. What? What is happening? I was going to go check on Seria, but now I’m confused. “It’s about time for someone to tell you your past. I didn’t mean to say this, but I guess I can tell you. Eli, you’re my son. I missed you. Please come home to me. Remember.” Paris is my mom? What is happening? I don’t get it. “DANG IT LUCIUS! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?” Who’s Lucius? What is he doing to me? I want to remember!!!! Let me! If Paris knows who I am, then does Seria? Karl, Lugina, Tilith? It sucks. Whoever I was before, I’m not Eli now. I’m Summoner. That’s who I’ve been for the past year. I don’t care anymore. “I’m Summoner. Not Eli. You are Eli’s mother. Not mine. I’m sorry, your son is gone.” I say to her. I feel bad, but it’s the truth. She needs to know I’m not her son. She draws her swords. I don’t want to fight her, but I guess I have to. When I run, she catches up to me, she swings her sword and clips the end of my cloak. I draw my daggers. “Give me Eli! GIVE ME MY SON!” She’s a crying, screaming, bloodthirsty mess. I remember.